


Anatomy of a Killer

by literallyhelp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Forced Threesome, Gun Violence, Implied Betty/Jughead, Voyeurism, sorry for what i wrote when i was horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyhelp/pseuds/literallyhelp
Summary: What happens when Cheryl's threat is taken as a warning?Cliff intercepts Betty, Archie, Jughead, Veronica, and Kevin before they get the chance to turn him in.Alternate ending in chapter two has smut.





	1. Anatomy of a Killer

"You did a bad thing, Daddy. And now everyone knows about it." Cheryl's innocent voice sounded from the other side of the table, where the ginger girl stood next to her dumbfounded mother.

Cliff, instead of taking his daughter's words as a threat, took them as a warning, and immediately stood from the table, wiped his greasy lips with an untouched white napkin, turning the pure colour a stained, almost grey, in certain spaces. His feet carried him to the few places that he knew he would find these... children. 

Pop's was empty, aside from the few older people catching up over a hot mug of coffee and a slice of pie or a cheese burger. Alice could be seen sitting on her couch from the window downstairs, and the youngest Cooper girl's light was off, as was the redheaded boy's next door. Further in to the urban part of Riverdale, the small Volkswagen was no where to be seen, so the only other place he figure they could be was FP Jones's house, if you could even call it that.

He drove ten minutes south, heading to the tracks, and pulled off on the snow covered gravel road, heading towards the light filled trailer at the end of the trail.

 

Inside, Veronica's tears were still wet on her face while Archie's blunt nails skimmed over her back in means to comfort her. Kevin sat on the arm of the beat up, smelly sofa, staring at the screen that had long been black. Jughead was off to the side with Betty, who has been frozen since she hung up with Cheryl. Her hands here balled up and crossed, hugging her shocked body together. She moved her eyes up to meet Jughead's while he placed a calm hand on her cheek, simply looking back at her. He couldn't find words to comfort her, so he simply stood with her, making sure that she was aware that he was right there with her.

They had been silent, aside from Veronica's quiet sobs every now and then, up until the point of there being a knock on the door. Since it was Jughead's house, and he didn't expect anyone to answer his door, he reluctantly pulled away from Betty and walked towards the door, four pairs of eyes following after him. His hand turned the door knob, and he opened it to see a very angry Cliff Blossoms, his cheeks red enough to match his hair. Jughead immediately slammed the door, but Cliff made a move to open it, so at that point it was a battle of strength. Betty took one large stride to help her boyfriend keep the door shut, and even Archie stood in order to help his friends.

But a grown man against a few skinny kids would obviously be the one to win.

 

Seeing Jason Blossom's killer walk in to the tiny trailer drew the same reaction, but in different ways. Everyone moved to stand, Archie in front of Veronica, and Jughead beside Betty defensively. The five kids were wary of the man's every move, seeing how his eyes darted between the kids and the laptop, taking his time to study each one. His hand twitched, and as a quick reaction, Jughead leaped from his spot beside Betty to tackle the redhead man in his doorway.

"Jughead!" Betty shouted, moving to follow after him, but Archie was quickly pulling her back in to the warm house, and following his best friend out. "Get out!" He shouted, turning to look at the girls and Kevin, then jumped in to assist the boy with the beanie.

Betty was frozen in place, unable to move until Veronica gave her arm a soft pull. Even then, the blonde girl didn't want to go anywhere, her blonde ponytail swaying as she shook her head in refusal.

 

A lot of unexpected things were happening that night. First, they find out that Cliff Blossom killed his son. Second, he ends up on their front door. Third, he had a gun. They didn't figure that out until it was pressed against Jughead's temple. The fighting ended quite promptly after that. Cliff guided the now very submissive boys back inside, where he closed and locked the door. "Where are the girls?" He asked. "And the sheriff's kid?"

Archie and Jughead stayed silent, but when the gun was cocked back, Betty immediately appeared from around the corner. "Don't!" She said quickly, holding her hands up. She was followed by Veronica, Kevin, and their collective sighs. Of course Betty would put her life out on the line for her friends, it was just what she did.

"All of your phones, throw them out. Now, outside." Cliff said, lowering the gun from Juggy's head, moving to aim it at Betty. The blonde girl stayed still, knowing that if she moved, it most likely wouldn't be pretty. Her phone was handed to Veronica, who slowly moved to a window and opened it, then threw the phones out. Three other phones followed suite, then the window was closed, and the gun was aimed at a new person. Kevin had his eyes cast down, and saw the impact of the bullet hitting his leg before he could hear or feel it. He fell to his knees, shouting in surprise and pain.  
Veronica was at his side at an instant, leaving the other three at the mercy of Cliff Blossom.

 

With a gun in play, this made everything different. Archie stood bravely in front of Jughead, who was in front of Betty, who was holding on to his flannel with white knuckles. Archie's brown eyes were glued on Veronica, who was tending to Kevin's leg while he focused on breathing. He would have followed after her, but now the gun was on him. "You three." Cliff said, his voice rough and agitated. His evil eyes were on Archie, Juggy, and Betty. "Lodge and Keller go into a room. Now." He commanded, then waited for everyone to move.

Archie knew that since he was sending his girlfriend away, she would be safe, and that was important to him, so he moved to her side and helped her stand, before him and Jughead lifted Kevin and half dragged him down the hall and to FP's room with the girls following closely behind. Cliff was at the end of the hall, watching them pass Kevin off to Veronica and Betty, then try to send them in, but he stopped them. 

"Cooper comes back." Was all he said, putting everyone in a more worried. Betty stepped out of the room and walked down the hall, her two body guards by her side.

 

Being alone in the room with Kevin set Veronica into a panic. She had no idea what was happening to her boyfriend and best friend. But, she knew that the wounded friend sitting on the bed needed her help at that moment. Although she was going crazy, the brunette girl scavenged around the room for something to wrap around Kevin's leg. An old tee shirt made the cut, and after tying it as tight as she could around the bloody calf, she made a mental note to apologize to Juggy later.

"Ronnie," Kevin grunted while she helped him lay down and prop his leg up. "I have... A pager..." His voice was breathy and soft, the pain making it hard to focus on anything else.

"Why do you have a pager?" Veronica asked, like it was ridiculous for him to bring that up.

"My dad... Gave it to me... When Jason's body was found." He strained out, gritting his teeth. "Just in case." Kevin's hand reached for his front pocket, but Veronica got to it before him.

"What do I do? I'll do it, just tell me." She asked, looking at the small black bblock in her hand. He advised for her to put in "911" and "FP" and that they would just have to hope that his dad understands, so she did just that.

 

They were in the room for what felt like hours, having to listen to Betty cry every now and then, and a few gunshots within the time span. Kevin was losing blood quickly, and nothing seemed to be happening. 

But, like it was a miracle or something, as soon as the sheriff's son's eyes closed, there was a loud bang and gunshots were exchanged. A deep voice shouted, "Where is my son?! Kevin?!" And that gave Veronica the incentive to pull the door open, only to find that it was jammed.

"Sheriff Keller!" She shouted back, banging on the door. "We're back here!"

Heavy footsteps came her way, then Keller's voice sounded on the other side. "Get away from the door!"

Veronica had just gotten out of the way when the door was kicked off of its hinges. The sheriff ran in and straight to Kevin, while Veronica moved out of the room and down the hall, calling out for her friends.

Archie showed up around the corner, his red locks disheveled and cheeks flushed. His arms wrapped around the slim girl and pulled her close.

"Are you okay?" They asked each other repetitively, taking time to pull away and look over each other.

 

Cliff was taken out on a stretcher, and all of the kids were interrogated about what had happened in different rooms. Once the questioning was over with, none of them wanted to talk about that night again.

Kevin was in a cast for six weeks, and Cliff was shot and died on arrival to the hospital. With her husband dead, Penelope confessed about the drugs. She was taken in to custody, and Cheryl was able to live in that big house by herself.

Eventually, Polly moved in so not only would she have a bigger house for her babies, but so her late fiancé's sister, and newly found distant cousin wouldn't be so alone.

Riverdale went back to normal after that night, but it was never the same for the five kids inside of the trailer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS 93% SMUT. IT IS PARTICALLY NON-CON. TRIGGER WARNING.


	2. Behind the Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has really shitty smut in it!! Be warned!! This is my first time writing smut, so it's probably not that good, but whatever.

With a gun in play, this made everything different. Archie stood bravely in front of Jughead, who was in front of Betty, who was holding on to his flannel with white knuckles. Archie's brown eyes were glued on Veronica, who was tending to Kevin's leg while he focused on breathing. He would have followed after her, but now the gun was on him. "You three." Cliff said, his voice rough and agitated. His evil eyes were on Archie, Juggy, and Betty. "Lodge and Keller go into a room. Now." He commanded, then waited for everyone to move.

Archie knew that since he was sending his girlfriend away, she would be safe, and that was important to him, so he moved to her side and helped her stand, before him and Jughead lifted Kevin and half dragged him down the hall and to FP's room with the girls following closely behind. Cliff was at the end of the hall, watching them pass Kevin off to Veronica and Betty, then try to send them in, but he stopped them. 

"Cooper comes back." Was all he said, putting everyone in a more worried. Betty stepped out of the room and walked down the hall, her two body guards by her side.

 

The trio warily passed him, making sure that Betty was safe between the boys, but as soon as they passed, her blonde curls were yanked, pulling her back. The girl let out a surprised gasp, reaching out for her friends, but the gun was lifted to aim at them. Cliff told the boys sternly to sit on the couch, and they did just that, wanting to comply so Betty wasn't hurt.

The young girl was pushed up against a wall, and her ponytail was pulled down, so her blonde curls fell over her shoulders swaying slightly until they came to a halt. They didn't stay still for long, however, because a big, empty hand grabbed on to Betty's skinny forearm, dragging her across the room so he could push her up on to the kitchen table.

With a point of the gun, Archie was summoned forward. "Take her shirt off." Cliff said, standing back so the young ginger boy would have room to comply. The four words took everyone off guard, causing Jughead to stand from his seat on the couch, and Betty to pull her knees up to her chest, but when the gun was turned to aim at the beanie covered head, Betty immediately put her legs down and begged for Cliff to stop.

Archie gently placed his hands on Betty's knees and looked into her eyes. "I'm going to do it, okay, Betts? It's okay, don't worry. It's just me. You trust me, right?" After getting confirmation by a small nod, Archie placed his hands on the hem of Betty's shirt and slowly lifted it over her head. The baby pink article was placed on the table next to her jean clad leg.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" Archie asked, trying to lighten the mood, but at this point, Betty had tears in her eyes. He was instructed to get all of her clothes off, and that earned Jughead moving towards them, another gunshot, and a sob from Betty. the bullet flew past Jughead and into the wall behind him, the impact sounding almost as bad as when a bullet was shot in to Kevin's leg. 

"Look!" Jughead shouted, his hand pointing at Betty, who was crying quietly into her hands. "She's upset, she's uncomfortable! At least let me sit with her!" He said, this time almost begging. Cliff signaled silently for the boy to pass, so he did, immediately jumping onto the table next to Betty.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Archie whispered, looking between them, his head shaking anxiously. Jughead's hands rubbed over Betty's bare arms and guided her to lean over so her head was on his chest.

"Do it. Take it off." Cliff said, earning retaliation from the boys.

"You're sick", "Do you get off to this?", "Get a life". The boys shouted, ready to defend their innocent friend, but another gunshot sounded off, this time, the bullet flying too close to Betty for their comfort.

"Archie, just do it." Betty whispered brokenly between her fingers. Silently, Archie looked apologetically at Jughead, before his hands reached behind Betty and unclasped her bra. Both of them felt her body shake underneath their touch, and watched her face carefully as she removed her hands from her face to get her bra off of her body. She was silent, aside from the muffled sounds of sniffles. It wasn't until after her jeans were unbuttoned and were being pulled down her legs that she began to cry.

Knowing that he couldn't do anything made Jughead feel horrible. He tried to calm her by kissing the top of her head and whispering that everything was going to be okay. 

Once Betty was naked on the table, Jughead was yanked away from her and she was pushed on her back. "Go down on her." It wasn't an option, but Archie was still hesitant. He looked at Betty, who had her knees pressed together and her arms covering her chest. When no one moved, he turned to the boy on the side, who couldn't keep his eyes off of Betty. "Why don't you show him how it's done?"

Both of the boys seemed to be much better with that, moving quickly to trade spots. 

"Betts, listen. I'm gonna take care of you, okay? It's going to be okay. I don't want him to hurt you, so I just need you to relax." Jughead's voice was calming and soothing to Betty. She tried to calm her breathing enough to whisper 'okay' to him. His body moved slowly so he was kneeling in front of her. Her long legs were eased open and Jughead kissed his way all the way up her leg until he met her pussy. Blue eyes peered up to see how the blonde was doing, but he couldn't see her face, so he proceeded.

His lips pressed against Betty's smooth, shaved pussy. She wasn't wet, and he didn't expect her to be. This wasn't a sexy situation. But still, he proceeded, slowly darting his tongue out to swipe over her folds, and made sure to slow down over her clit. If they were going to do this, he wanted her to feel good, even if it was a shitty conversation.

Betty tried to relax, let herself enjoy everything, but her mind was pulled back into reality when she felt a familiar hand run over her thigh. Her eyesight opened and she gazed through her fingers to see Archie squatting down on the floor next to his best friend and stretch Betty's leg over his shoulder. 

"Just close your eyes, Betts. Relax." He whispered loud enough for Betty to hear and follow his directions.

Things were uncomfortable as expected, but when Betty felt another warm tongue run over her pussy, things weren't as bad. Her breathing hitched and ear back arched up slightly. One muscle worked her clit, making her whole body numb with pleasure, and the other slid around, coating itself in the juices that were forming.

Jughead moved up Betty's body, kissing his way up to her neck. "Are you okay?" He asked in her ear. Her head nodded slowly and she moved one of her hands away from her face to grab on to Jughead's arm. He let his hand slide over her stomach and curl around her side, before kneeling back down next to Archie and getting back at taking turns licking over her. 

Cliff grabbed Betty's arm and yanked her up to a sitting position, causing the boys to back away from her and look up at the old man, watching him pull her off the table and turn her around. "Fuck her." 

The words were simple, but the three kids were silent. This was different than eating her out. Betty, from their knowledge, was a virgin, and this wasn't how she deserved to lose that. It made them angry, but they knew, by the gun pressed against Betty's head, that one of them was going to have to do it. Someone was going to have to ruin Betty Cooper.

"Juggy, please." Betty whimpered sadly. She didn't doubt that Archie would make sure she was okay, but she had Veronica to worry about, and if she was going to have sex with anyone, it would be her boyfriend. She was bent over in front of the boys, feeling disgusting and vulnerable, as Jughead moved behind her.

"It's okay, Betty." Jughead whispered, carefully placing his hands on the dip on her waist. "It's going to be okay. Just relax, you have to."

Since he was pretty much powerless in this situation, Archie moved to sit on the table next to Betty and looked down at his lap while trying to calm her by rubbing her back.

The blonde girl could head her boyfriend's jeans sliding down his legs, and his soft warning that he was starting, then she felt the sudden pressure and uncomfortable sensation of Jughead pushing into her. She couldn't help and let out a surprised noise and tuck her head down. Her hand reached out and grabbed Archie's knee, her nails digging into his jeans instead of her palm.

"It's okay, Betts." Archie whispered, turning his gaze to her head. They kept repeating those words to her like it was going to make things better, but that was all they could do.

"It's okay." Betty mumbled back, loud enough for Jughead to hear. He moved his hips slowly, each time reaching further and further into the blonde beauty on the table. When he bottomed out, she let out another noise, which oddly turned Jughead on, giving him more of an incentive to make this pleasurable for her.

The more intense things got, Betty pushed herself up onto her elbows, trying her best to control her breathing. She was already embarrassed, and the last thing she wanted was to show Cliff that she was enjoying his torture.

Cliff had stepped back and watched the boys as they touched and caressed the blonde girl, in hopes to make her more comfortable. "Polly wasn't a virgin when she was with Jason. What a slut. Now, trade places. I want to see the redhead and the blonde."

It was at that moment that the three realized what Cliff's disgusting intentions were. He was playing them like the past. In his eyes, Archie was Jason, and Betty was Polly.

Jughead pulled out and pulled his pants up, before pulling Betty up to stand behind him. The gun was raised yet again, and the kids knew Jason's fate. 

A shot sounded, but not from Cliff's gun. A window broke, sending glass across the living room. Archie scooted off of the table and wrapped his letterman around Betty, then grabbed her clothes and pushed the two other out of the kitchen, sending them into a sprint down the hall. Jughead escorted Betty and Archie into the bathroom, the locked the door behind him.

The clothes were handed over to Betty, and she turned away from the boys while dressing. Once her shirt was pulled over her head and fell over her hips, she cast her eyes down and handed the blue jacket back to its owner and sat on the rim of the bathtub so she could place her face in her hands and let herself cry. She was embarrassed and sad and anxiety ridden, but now there was nothing that the boys in the room with her hadn't seen, so she didn't mind crying anymore.

Jughead moved to sit next to her and collected her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Betts." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry this happened, it shouldn't have been like this." He spoke words that he hoped would calm her, but with every word, Betty continued to cry.

More gunshots sounded, then they heard the sheriff shouting. That pulled the three out of silence. Archie stood, but didn't open the door until he heard Veronica call out for him.


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested! Just a little summary after what happened!  
> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you liked it!

Riverdale, April.

It had been months since Cliff Blossom had been discovered to be the killer of his only son, Jason.

It had been three months since he shot Kevin in the leg.

It had been 89 days since Archie was forced to take Betty's shirt off.

It had been 2,180 hours since Jughead pushed into Betty Cooper, leaving a stain on her white veil of purity. 

It had been 128,160 since that moment, and Betty couldn't stop thinking about it. She would go to school, then go home. At first, everyone left her alone, aside from Jughead, who checked in with her to make sure she got home safe every day.

After weeks passed, and all they were getting from Betty was blank stares and fluttered eyelashes once she was pulled back into reality, the four friends became a little more concerned.

"What happened that night?" Veronica asked Archie one night while they laid in his bed. "With Cliff. What happened with you three?"

"Nothing, Ronnie." He whispered, turning his head to press a kiss to her soft forehead. "He threatened Betty, and shot at Jughead a few times, and it left her pretty shaken up. She's just not ready to talk about it."

That was the story he told every time, because that was the story they all decided to tell. While Betty cried in her room, sitting in front of her bed, Archie and Jughead sat in front of her and did their best to calm her down, while Jughead held her hands and let her dig her nails into his skin instead of her own. 

Since that night, things were better. It was still a fresh wound at that point, so the three weren't found as close as they used to be, but Betty and Jughead still clung to each other for comfort, just not as much.

When spring break rolled around, Betty was nowhere to be found, The previous years, she would be out with Polly or Archie doing things like riding their bikes, or simply sitting in the sun. But this year was different.

Sometimes Jughead could make it past Alice and was able to sit with Betty while she got some rest. It was rare for Betty to sleep without him anymore, because every time she closed her eyes, she saw Cliff staring at her with a creepy desire, and she thought of Archie's face between her legs, which didn't turn her on like she used to think it would. Instead, she felt disgusting and ashamed. How could she let that happen?

 

Archie and Veronica were more distant. Did he feel guilty? Not really. He did what he had to do for his friends. Did he feel bad? Yes. Absolutely. Betty was afraid and if he could take back what he did, he would. If he would have known that they would have had to hold out for ten more minutes so the police could come, he would have done anything possible to make that happen. 

Thinking about this was affecting his sex life with his girlfriend, so he simply forgot about it. After the night that the three of them sat on Betty's floor, trying to console her, Archie let it go. He knew that forgetting wouldn't make it go away, but it made it easier to live his life.

He made it important to him that nobody found out. It was Betty's secret, and it was her choice if anyone else knew. So, he didn't exactly lie, but every time Veronica asked, he gave the same version of the truth and hoped that she would simply accept it. 

Luckily for him, she did. Veronica knew that if Archie wanted to tell her, he would, and that was that. She knew what she had to know. 

 

As for Kevin, his father took him out of school for the duration of his injury. Once he was literally back on his feet, his friends welcomed him back to school with open arms.

Being the sheriff's kid, you heard and saw messed up things all the time, so he left the episode with the least amount of trauma, aside from Veronica, who was physically fine, just sad to find out that a father could kill his own son out of sheer stupidity.

 

But life went on, whether you were ready or not. Betty would have to learn to move on with or without Jughead by her side. She had to let what happened that cold nigh mold her, not make her. Jughead had to learn that Betty's decision was her own, and he had to support her and help her move forward. He also had to realize that he didn't ruin the perfect girl next door. Archie had to know that one day Betty would be comfortable with what happened that night, and he would have to be okay with the consequences that come with her confession, because he knew what he had to do wasn't for anyone's pleasure but Cliff's. 

Veronica and Kevin wouldn't find out for years what happened, after her and Archie ran away to get married. Jughead wrote an article on assault, with Betty's consent, using characters names "Ashley", "Ben", and "Dean" to portray him and his companions on that night. That was the night that Veronica cried, not out of anger, but out of sympathy for her best friend and new husband.

Although they thought the article would have horrible repercussions, it ended up helping the Riverdale youth. More people that month than ever came forward about their history of assault, wether it be sexual, physical, or emotional.

It gave power back to Betty knowing that her words brought life to some children, giving them their freedom. She just wished that she would have done it sooner.


End file.
